The present invention relates to a temple assembly for eyeglasses and, more particularly, to a temple assembly that can be worn on an ear of a user when in use and that can be hung on the neck of the user when not in use, providing enhanced use convenience.
Eyeglasses are one of personal articles and generally include two temples pivotably connected to two sides of a frame. Each temple includes a downwardly extending hook for hooking on one of the ears of a user, such that the eyeglasses can be worn on the face of the user.
Sunglasses are only used in strong sunlight and have to be removed in the night time or a dark environment. Eyeglasses for presbyopia are generally worn for reading or seeing near objects and are not suitable for long-term use. Although the temples can be folded to reduce the volume, a space for placing the eyeglasses is still required when not in use, which is inconvenient to use and carriage.
To overcome the above disadvantages, a cord is interconnected between rear ends of two temples of the eyeglasses. When not in use, the cord can rest around the back of the neck of the user, such that the eyeglasses can be hung in front of the chest of the user to permit easy carriage. However, the cord increases the cost and the weight of the eyeglasses in addition to uncomfortable wearing.